


Tower

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Babylon, Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: The Freemen spoke of an immortal savior that would bring the Tower down. Until then, a fantastic, oppressive, pastel regime reigned. A parody of Babylon by Tohma.





	

The shopping district in the Tower is congested, and the pastel borders don’t help the mood  
Secretly, a Demon keeps all afloat  
To keep the rebels down,  
Another believer offers up their life,  
And people bet on whether she’ll live  
A crowd forms around a parade showing off the ‘Gods’  
Their words and the believers own hands  
Are smeared in sin and hurt all  
All things in nature feel loss and gain  
People aim red Archs at each other

The rebels talk of an immortal savior  
That’ll seal away the ‘Gods’,  
But since he was concealing his identity,  
It’s only natural that he was forgotten

The Tower contains homes, a dance floor, and intricate graveyards  
The believers start learning how to write  
The playgrounds are full of sad children,  
And the fireworks never seen to die  
The high-tech streets are only for the rich  
A drunk calls out “Lovey-dovey!” in a terrible voice  
The girl replies with her middle finger  
“Wait, honey, darling!”  
This mediocre plea got her to stop  
A voiceless dancing star put on a show today  
Though he couldn’t speak, his moves left all in tears  
He keeps hoping his friend will find them soon  
As he walks down a back alley

A female ‘God’ rules over a sea of people  
And says, smiling,  
That the Humans are her children with tough love  
All they can do is cry into their hands

This song’s for you, ignorant fool  
On a sweltering night, a ‘God’ cries as he’s gobbled up  
The children he had just bit him in the ass  
In this false world filled with warriors,  
People brag that their side will win  
The rebels talk of an immortal savior  
That’ll bring down the Tower  
In the Darkness, people weep out their farewells  
“Sorry, goodbye, and good luck!”


End file.
